


Letters to Thorin

by thewaywardwriter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori sends letters to Thorin and the rest of the company whilst he and Oin accompanies Balin to Moria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Thorin

**To Thorin and Company,**

Greetings, my King, from Dale. I write this letter from my quarters inside the Master Bard's home. He was kind enough to lend me one of his spare rooms, having insisted that I did not have to take shelter inside the taverns within the city.

He says they are not yet safe enough for anybody to stay in, even for a 'hero' such as myself.

Dale is as beautiful as ever. But I'd supposed you'd know that, if you've ever left Erebor long enough to take a look, but who am I to say so.

We've all been working hard to rebuild Erebor too!

The Master Bard says 'hello'. He looks older. Seems older too, however, it  _has_ been several years since I've (we've) seen him last.

But it is, what it is, I suppose. Especially since we shut ourselves so much. People get older and we never notice.

He's wondered about us though. Said he wondered whether or not we had all died or if another dragon had come to steal our gold.

I told him we were still alive. Everyone is still very much intact and our gold all in one piece.

Though, I suggest you get out more, Master Thorin. 

Come see Dale. It's beautiful, beautiful as ever. And besides, Bard is  _so_ looking forward to trading with you again. They can not forever rely on commodities from Lake Town and the Greenwood.

And I know Erebor can not rely on what Bombur can make with what little supplies they have in the kitchens forever. 

Send my brothers my love!

Until next time,

 - Ori


End file.
